I Choose My Future
by Fiona12690
Summary: Harry is sick of everyone controlling his life so he steps up to take it back and now he's letting the worlds know it. Severitus, Songfic.  During summer after fourth year.


**I choose my future**

Summary: Harry is sick of everyone controlling his life so he steps up to take it back and now he's letting the worlds know it. _Severitus, Songfic. During summer after fourth year._

Chapter 1: Left

Harry moved from his swing in the park he normally spent his free time in and took in realization that more people had control over his life than he did. He belonged to no one and yet everyone thought it best to have a hand in controlling him. Dumbledore had it, his teachers, the ministry, even Mrs.Weasley.

Harry walked from the park feeling eyes on him, glaring into his back, he looked behind him and found no one. He pushed a long strand of his black hair behind his ear, it had grown quite a bit that summer as did he. He continued on down the street towards number four slowly, he didn't want to go back to the Dursleys quickly, but he didn't want another round with his uncle either.

It had taken him ten minutes to get back to number four and Vernon was already home. He quickly rushed into the home and thats when a drunk Vernon spotted him.

" What did you do? What did your freaky-ness do!" Vernon roared, Harry backed against the wall behind him. Vernon punched Harry in the stomach and slammed him into the wall. " I know you did it. Bastard you lost me my job." Vernon screamed in Harry's direction throwing more punches in his nephews stomach. He ripped his belt from his waist and brought it down on Harry's back ripping the shirt, making him bleed everytime it came down.

Half an hour later Harry howled in pain as Vernon picked him off of the floor and dragged him up the stairs to his heavily locked room and threw him in it.

Harry curled up in the corner of his bedroom. Sobs wrenching his body. Tears pouring down his face as freely as the blood poured from his back. He silently prayed for someone to come and save him. Save him from this hell he was suppose to call home, but no one ever came. With another sob he gave himself willingly over to the darkness.

Harry awoke and found it to be early morning around four am maybe. He knew this was his chance he had to get out. He knew he couldn't take another beating, another day without food, not another day rotting in this hell because they wanted a piece of the control which they thought came with his very life. He quickly changed, but slow enough that he didn't upset his injurys.

He was lucky he had taken his important things out of his trunk on the train before he left to number four and happy he told Hedwig to stay with Hermione for the summer. Harry fished his belongings out from the loose floorboard next to his bed. His wand, invisiblity cloak and his photo album Hagrid had given him his first year. Harry tested the door hoping his uncle forgot to leave it unlocked in his drunken stupor last night. With a bit of shock it was unlock, he could hear his uncles loud snores as he moved down the stairs avoiding the ones that creaked and opened the door.

Without a last look at Number four private drive Harry bolted down the street as fast as his legs would take him.

Harry finally stopped running and sat down trying to catch his breath. He held up his wand and before he knew it, it flashed and just like when he was thirteen the Knight Bus appeared in front of him.

" Hello, I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your...ah Mr. Longbottom it's you again. You fell over again right? " Stan questioned as he held out a hand to Harry, who took it.

" Exactly!" Harry stated as he boarded the bus and paid his fare.

" Where abouts are you going this time?"

" Diagon Alley." Harry answered as Stan repeated it and they were off not knowing who was on the bus seven seats away from him, watching him intently. Harry knew now this was going to be a new adventure, he was going to let people know not to try to control his life.

Note: Hey everyone yeah I know stop writing all the storys before you finish the others. But I can't get this story out of my mind so better write it and be done with it. Review please it gives me something to go on for the next chapter. Love all my readers!

-Fiona12690


End file.
